


Kala

by RomanticNoldo



Category: Kalevala - Elias Lönnrot
Genre: Mention of forced marriage, POV First Person, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: Aino's spirit meets her future spouse again. She won't stay, not even this time.
Kudos: 2





	Kala

Why should I let you kill me again? Why should I let myself be captured by the man I died for?

I wouldn't have let myself be bent by you. I'd rather die. I'm sure no one cried for me, and why should they, anyway? My brother sold me to you lightly, my mother urged me to marry you without caring about my childhood being lost, my father and my sister never paid any attention to me. Not enough to want to save me from what lay ahead.

It is a thousand times better to be a fish and to swim free than to be enslaved by an old man I don't even know. It is much more joyful to be dressed in silvery scales than in a wedding dress.

If death was the only way to live this new life, then I am happy to have let myself go in the arms of Vellamo [1].

And now let me swim away. Let me be free forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: if I am correct, Vellamo should be a goddess of the sea


End file.
